


out of the ideas you've had [this is the stupidest one yet]

by leothequeenn



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Luke is 12, M/M, Normal!AU, also ethan calls luke senpai fight me, and Ethan just turned 7, kid!AU, luke and ethan are friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 09:04:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5042284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leothequeenn/pseuds/leothequeenn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke does not back down from dares, no matter who they're from or what they are. Ethan thinks he's dumb.</p>
            </blockquote>





	out of the ideas you've had [this is the stupidest one yet]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sincerelyhecate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sincerelyhecate/gifts).



> this is kind of a headcanon i've had for a while, like even if it doesn't include ethan, i still have a headcanon that luke had a trampoline and a swing set/playset type thing and one day he just got the brilliant idea to try and jump from one to the other and miss and get all bloodied up (and get a broken humerus -- tho in this fic i just gave him a sprained wrist).

Ethan didn’t like the idea of Luke being dumb. The blond boy was 12, he should’ve known not to be dumb; even Ethan’s mother would’ve called him dumb and would’ve told him that that was what he deserved. Ethan didn’t think so, but there was nothing the boy could do because Luke was hyper-active and hardheaded; once there was a plan he went for it, no matter how stupid or unplanned it was.

And so there the black-haired boy was, sitting on the swing furthest away from the trampoline the blond was currently jumping on. “Oh, come on Ethan! Come join me! Stop reading!” Ethan ignored him, just flipping a page in one of his mother’s books that he loved. There was a huff from the blond as he flopped down onto the trampoline, groaning up to the sky. “Come jump with me otherwise I’m gonna knock that dumb book outta your hand!”

“It’s not dumb!” Ethan turned toward him, glared at the blond with as much ice as he could muster (hey, his mother was really good at it) and Luke smirked, rolling onto his stomach and propping his head up on his hands. “It’s not, okay? It’s actually interesting. It’s about these court cases and how --”

“ _Ughhhh_ ,” Luke groaned louder, interrupting the other boy’s sentence, and the black-haired boy pouted, closing the book and holding it against his chest. “Look, I think you should live! Like a kid! You just turned seven, Eth, like. Not long ago. That’s too young to be worrying about adult stuff! That’s how I am!”

“Just because I like reading doesn’t mean I can’t be seven!” Ethan whined, both eyes turning icy as he looked at the blond. That wasn’t fair. His friends were reading too! Well, he didn’t have many, so maybe he could say his classmates were reading. That’s what they were doing! Maybe not at the moment, but still! And aren’t twelve year olds supposed to be reading too? “It’s better than getting dizzy jumping up and down on a trampoline.”

“You have perfect balance, shush.”

“So?” Ethan pouted, and Luke groaned again, turning on his back and he stared up at the sky. “Senpai, aren’t you supposed to be reading too?”

“Yeah, but not stuff about whatever you said.” Luke answered back immediately, with no hesitation, and Ethan couldn’t help but roll his eyes. Of course. That’s how Luke was all of the time. He couldn’t blame him. Being a sixth grader must be hard. Ethan sighed and set the book down by his abandoned swing, walking over and climbing onto the trampoline, sitting next to the blond, who, surprisingly, sat up with him and slung an arm around the smaller boy’s shoulder. “But who needs reading boring books, right? We can take on the world!” Ethan couldn’t help but laugh whenever Luke said that, because they could take on the world, he just didn’t know how Luke wanted to do that. But that was how he was. The black-haired boy watched as the older boy stood up, hands on his hips. “And we don’t need anyone to help us!”

“Well,” Ethan started off, but was cut off by a look from Luke, who was in a state of euphoria just by the idea of being on his own. Ethan would rather stay at home with the blond and read, but maybe that would be different whenever he grew up? Maybe he’d want to take on the world with him. Maybe he wouldn’t. “There’s many things that you need to take on the world, senpai.” There was just a laugh from Luke, a sharp, bitter one that Ethan had heard from his mother to his father many times. Ethan couldn’t help but flinch.

Luckily, Luke noticed it, and luckily, he apologized. “Sorry, but I’m just so excited and I don’t need you bringing the idea down!”

Ethan just stared, blinked, and shrugged his shoulders as he bunched them up, trying to appear smaller than he actually was. He hated whenever Luke talked like that. “I guess. I just think you’d need a lot of things.”

“Well of course! And with you by my side, then we can take on that stupid Thalia! You know, she dared me to lick the swing set in fifth grade, right?” Luke huffed and sat down next to Ethan once more. “She was in third grade! And dared me!”

“Oh? She dared you?” Ethan asked and Luke nodded, slinging an arm around his tiny frame again. “And you did it?”

“Of course I did it, I wasn’t gonna back down from a dare -- especially from a cute girl!” Luke glanced at him out of the corner of his eye, and Ethan could feel it and it was a bit weird. Whatever.

“So, you don’t back down from dares?” He asked. Oh, he was so going to get it for making fun of his book and his reading time. He didn’t have time for this, but of course, with Luke’s heightened ego, it was hard not to do it. Luke nodded proudly, and Ethan imitated a smirk from his mother -- or maybe he had picked up on it from Luke, he wasn’t quite sure -- and said, “I dare you to jump from here to the swing set.” He honestly, really, truly didn’t expect Luke to pause, think about it and get up, since the swing set was probably a good four feet from the trampoline and there was no definite place to put his feet on. But as Ethan saw Luke trying to measure out where to stand so he would make the landing, the black-haired boy started to panic. “N-no, _senpai_! I d-don’t mean actually do it! It’s like, so far away! You'll miss it and get hurt!”

Luke just simply laughed and shook his head, muttering out, “what did I _just_ tell you, Eth?” and with that argument, Ethan knew that he wasn't going to change his mind because Luke wasn't like that. Wait a minute. Luke never backed down from a dare from a cute girl, but what about this time? Did he think Ethan was cute? Ethan turned to try and make an another attempt to get him to _stop_ but it was pointless. Once he saw the dedication in the blond's blue eyes, it was over with. 

Oh no. This was going to go bad, and Ethan couldn’t watch as he saw Luke start to run, start to jump. He turned around when he heard a loud thump and saw blood on the pole of the wooden swing set, and he panicked as he saw Luke groaning, sitting up and that blood that was on the wood was coming from his face, from his cheek and eye and Ethan was sure it was going to leave a scar; the blond was holding onto his wrist, being a real sport and only letting tears slip out of his eyes.

There wasn’t a scream, wasn’t any wailing, just groaning and small tears and blood and it only took Ethan a moment to jump off the trampoline, landing on the grass like Luke should’ve done, he shouldn’t have even said to do that dare, and oh, Luke was going to hate him, wasn’t he?

“You dummy!” was the only thing that came out of Ethan’s mouth, except for the involuntary giggles that seem to be pouring from his throat. The black-haired boy knelt next to Luke, and was momentarily freaking out because what was he supposed to do? “That was the dumbest thing you’ve done so far!”

Despite the pain, Luke couldn’t help but laugh along and say, “I guess I’m not ready to take on gravity just yet,” and Ethan wanted to smack the back of this idiot’s head but instead he helped the taller boy up and helped him inside to Mrs. Castellan.

**Author's Note:**

> for my lukethan buddy and all the other lukethans out there, ily all


End file.
